With the improvement of people's living standards, dryers have been widely used, and the drying function has also been added on traditional washing machine. The clothes dryer includes a drum, a housing containing the drum, a filter, an air duct, heating members and the like. The air inlet of the filter system is connected to the air outlet of the drum. The outlet of the filter system has two different forms depending on the type of the dryer. One is for the straight-line dryer that is directly connected to the exhaust pipe and the other is for the one with an outlet connected to a condenser, and heat pump dryers and the like.
In the existing dryer, a filter screen is normally provided at the outlet of the drum to prevent lint from flowing into the condenser or into external environment. The lint needs to be cleaned by manual work in most types of the dryers. Normally, the filter system needs to be removed by people after drying. If debris on the filter system could not be completely cleaned multiple times, the effect of drying will getting worse and the energy consumption will rising up. Another disadvantage caused by accumulated lint is that the air outlet is being blocked and air cannot flow out smoothly, thus the temperature in the drum increase and damage clothes.
An automatic filter system able to clean lint is disclosed in Chinese patent application, CN102535130A, in which the filter system includes a driving unit, a filter system screen, a cleaning unit and a collection unit, wherein the driving unit makes the filter system move, the cleaning unit is arranged in contact with the surface of the filter system to remove the lint on the filter system surface, and the removable collection unit is arranged below the filter. The crawler-type filter system fits over the driving shaft and the universal driving shaft and the cleaning unit is a brush or a scraper.